


After Hours

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just walked in on my hot roommate masturbating oh my god</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Aomine is finally home after a long night of work. He took the night shift, and stayed at the store until it closed at 11. He unlocks the door to his apartment, and puts his keys and shit down before walking down the hall to Kagami's room to tell him he is home. He opens the door to probably the hottest thing he has ever seen. Kagami has three fingers in his ass while thrusting into his bed sheets. He is moaning loudly, and Aomine doesn't know how he hadn't heard this before. 

"Daiki.. mhm." Kagami moans, pushing his fingers into his ass. Aomine quickly shuts the door, face red and his pants tenting. He hurries to his room, not hesitating to take off his pants and shirt. He gets into bed, and quickly reaches into his boxers. He starts jacking off his hard dick, trying to focus in on Kagami's moans across the hall. There is a particular loud one before Kagami stops moaning. Daiki closes his eyes, and tries to picture Kagami beneath him as he pushes in and out of him. In the heat of the moment, Aomine doesn't notice Kagami enter his room. Kagami sits down on top of Aomine's dick, grinding down.

"You should have joined me before." Kagami says. He is wearing a shirt with no pants or boxers. Kagami starts jacking off their dicks together before he lifts his hips up and position's Aomine's dick at his entrance. He slowly sinks down, moaning the whole time. He settles at the bottom, getting used to the size. Without warning, Kagami starts bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. 

"Ah, fuck. Kagami!" Aomine moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. With a couple more thrusts, Aomine and Kagami cum together. Kagami collapses into Aomine's chest, trembling and breathing hard.

"That was better than I ever imagined."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
